Breaking The Ice
by DarkTemperance
Summary: Rin goes to a mixed high school, full of students of all sorts. She worries about nothing but keeping the peace in her school, then everything changes when a new student enrolls, named Sesshomaru, and Rin develops a strange attraction to him.
1. I Don't Need Friends

**(Theme music or something like that) The first chapter of my second story! I'm disclaiming, 'cause the characters aren't mine. This is my first RinxSesshomaru, so please be nice. Of course, like my others, it is based on a true story. Tee-hee! Enjoy! **

Seventeen year old Rin Higurashi sat in her fourth period class, playing wit her medium length dark brown hair, when the loud speaker called her name.

"Rin Higurashi, please report to the main office immediately, Rin Higurashi."

She sucked her teeth, '_What's going on now?_' she thought. Her teacher, Mr. Kurosaki, stopped his lesson, like always, and gave her the pass. This was a daily routine; Rin was always spending time in the main office. Reluctantly, she left the classroom, and walked down the hallway of her large high school.

"Hey!" someone called behind her, "Rin!" Rin turned around. It was her cousin, Kagome. She was a sophomore, with chocolate brown eyes, a petite form and an irresistible smile. On the other hand, Rin was three inches shorter than her, with kind dark brown eyes. She had a slight hour-glass figure, and unusually small hands and feet. Being a junior, she stood only five feet tall.

"Mom wants you." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"What now?" Rin asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I dunno…but I'm trying to find Sango right now. You know how she gets…"

Rin snickered. Sango was their best friend. At age seven, Sango's father trained her endlessly to become a slayer. Now at age sixteen, she was a master of weapons, with the strength of ten men. She had a short temper, and zero tolerance for disrespect.

"Yeah, I know." Rin said, laughing.

"Of course you would! You make one wrong move with her, and her fist would be in your mouth the next second."

Rin giggled again. Kagome was so right. No one in their right mind would mess with a demon slyer, especially a tough one like Sango. Right on cue, a boy came walking—no, _limping_ down the hallway. His uniform was wrinkled and it looked like his eye was beginning to swell up. Kagome walked up to him, smiling her million-dollar smile.

"Which way did she go?"

The boy grinned painfully. He couldn't help it; when Kagome Higurashi smiled at you, you help but to smile right back. "She's on the first floor." Kagome smiled again.

"Thank you." She bowed, and motioned for Rin. He mumbled a "your welcome" and continued to limp down the hallway. Rin sighed.

"We've got to teach that girl how to control her temper. At this rate, she'll never get a boyfriend." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's head to the first floor."

They walked down to the first floor, and were heading towards the bathroom when the principal, Ms. Higurashi poked her head out from the main office door. She spotted them and frowned, her framed glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Rin!" she whispered harshly, "I called you ten minutes ago!"

Rin's mouth dropped open. She had completely forgotten.

"Hi, Mom!" Kagome said, waving.

Ms. Higurashi frowned again. "I told you; I'm Ms. Higurashi here,"

Kagome grinned, "Sorry."

"Get to class, young lady!" Ms. Higurashi commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kagome said, jokingly saluting her, She marched down the hallway and turned at the corner, out of sight.

Ms. Higurashi grabbed Rin, and pulled her into the office, and sat behind her desk. Sitting in the seats in front of the desk, was a woman about in her mid-forties, and a boy who looked about Rin's age.

"Mrs. Takahashi, I'd like you to meet my niece, Rin Higurashi. Rin, meet Mrs. Takahashi."

The woman called Mrs. Takahashi turned around in her seat and smile at her, "Hello, dear." She said.

"And this is her son, Sesshomaru." Ms. Higurashi continued. The boy didn't look up. Rin could see why; he was wrapped up in a video game. Rin raised an eyebrow. _'How rude…'_ she thought.

"Sesshomaru!" Mrs. Takahashi scolded. Sesshomaru looked up from his game, and Rin felt her heart flutter. He had golden amber eyes. They seemed hard, almost cold, with just a touch of warmth. He was a demon. Mrs. Takahashi looked from Rin's face, to Sesshomaru's. They were staring at each other with a curious, dazed look on their faces. She chuckled in amusement.

"I'm sorry, dear. I thought you could tell!"

Ms. Higurashi laughed, too. "Rin, fix your face!"

Rin closed her mouth, but continued to stare wide eyed at the boy, who stared back at her. It was all clear then. She noted his long white-silver hair that cascaded down his back, his finely sharpened claws, and finally his slightly pointed ears.

"You're a…a…" she trailed off, as his eyes narrowed.

"A demon?" Mrs. Takahashi finished. Rin nodded wordlessly. Mrs. Takahashi laughed again, "Yes, he is."

Rin thought for a moment, "So then you're a demon, too?"

Mrs. Takahashi laughed some more. "My, you're a funny girl! No, I am not. But then again, I'm not Sesshomaru's biological mother." She glanced at her, while she said that. Rin wanted to ask her where his real mother was, but she thought better of it.

Ms. Higurashi cleared her throat. "Rin, the reason I called you in here is because I want you to Mr. Takahashi around the school. Help him get used to how things go in the school."

Rin shrugged. "Okay…" She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was back to playing his video game.

"Sesshomaru…" Mrs. Takashi said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright…" he answered, annoyed. Rin's body trembled at the sound of his deep, guttural voice. He sighed and slipped his PSP into his pocket, then stood up, towering a good foot over Rin's small figure. His eyes glared at her as he sized her up.

Ms. Higurashi clapped her hands loudly, and shooed them out of her room. "Have fun, you two!" she called, slamming the door behind them.

Mrs. Takahashi laughed uneasily. '_How am I going to explain this?_' she thought.

-x-

As the two walked down the hallway, Rin noticed he kept a good distance between them.

"So…" Rin asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He answered gruffly, shifting his bag to his other shoulder.

Rin smiled. "Wow you're so tall. I'm seventeen, too."

"I'm not tall, you're just really short." He stated.

Rin smiled again. He glanced down at her and frowned. "Why the hell are you smiling so hard? You're creeping me out."

"Because I want you to smile back, silly." Rin said.

"Not gonna happen."

"You don't have to be so distant. We're friends now." Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. Rin turned around, confused.

"Let's get one thing straight." He said, walking up to her, "You may be helping me with things around here, but we are NOT friends." He glared at her, full force. Rin glared right back, unmoved.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Rin said, defiantly.

Sesshomaru growled menacingly. "Aren't you scared?" He leaned in closer, bearing his fangs at her, and as if somehow in a trance, Rin tilted her head to one side, exposing her neck. His eyes widened.

"Foolish human…" he sneered, a last attempt of mild malice, "Don't you know what I am?" 'What the…'he thought, his vision going blurry, and his mind numb.

Rin brushed her hair away from her neck, revealing her light peach colored skin. "Try me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes began turning blood red, and he roughly grabbed her around the waist. _'What the hell are you doing?!'_ his mind yelled. 'I dunno…' he said back, 'but this feels so good.'

Rin closed her eyes, completely out of control. She didn't know why, but she wanted to give herself to this man— this demon, and she had just met him no more than ten minutes ago. Sesshomaru bent down, fangs bared; ready to pierce the soft skins on this human's neck; to mark her as his. Why did he feel this way? What was happening to him? Had he stooped down to a mere human's status? Somehow, he snapped out of his trance, and let go of her.

"Whatever." He huffed, picking up his book bag. "Where are we going, because this hallway is unusually long." He asked. Rin blinked, and snatched his schedule out of his hand.

"Umm, your class in on the other side of the school."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Fine." He said, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey smart ass!" Rin called ruefully, "Class is this way!" she said, pointing down a small corridor.

He turned around and walked in the direction she pointed in. He was walking so fast, Rin had to trot to keep up with him.

"So don't worry, there are other demons in the school." She told him, "Like my friend, Jaken, and my cousin's friend, Shippo."

"Cousin?" Sesshomaru asked, "There are more of you?"

"Yeah…."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Oh great… And I don't intend on making any friends here. I'm just getting my education here before I move again/"

Rin scowled. Was there anything nice about this guy? "Oh well, then you can just be alone."

He gave her a satisfied look. "That's how it's always been, and that's how I like it."

Rin rolled her eyes. "So you don't have any siblings?"

He stopped again, knocking her down in the process.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Stop doing that!" She rubbed her head.

He turned around, bent down, and lifted her ten inches off the ground before setting her down again, effortlessly.

"I have a younger brother." He answered, continuing to walk.

"Aww, how cute." She replied.

"No, not really. He's fifteen."

"Oh!" They were already outside on campus, walking to the next building. "Is he coming here, too?" She secretly hoped his brother wasn't as cold.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Awesome." They came to a stop, in front of a classroom.

"Here's your class." She told him. "After this, you have Physics, which is down the hall." She pointed to one of the rooms. "I'll pick you up from there, and we'll go to lunch, 'kay?"

"Whatever." He said, his golden eyes flickering to the door knob.

"Bye!" Rin said, skipping down the hallway. He watched as she tripped on a rug on the floor, stumbled, then turn a corner, and was gone. When he was sure she was out of sight, he suddenly smirked.

"What a girl…" he mumbled, turning the door knob and walking into the classroom, "what a girl…"

-x-

Mrs. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi sat still in the quiet office. No one said a word.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ms. Higurashi asked for the twelfth time.

"Yes, I'm positive." Mrs. Takahashi said, "You saw it, too."

Ms. Higurashi put her head in her hands. "I just thought they were… I don't know… she's only seventeen."

Mrs. Takahashi nodded. "So young…"

"But how can you tell?" she asked weakly.

"The aura I sensed… it came from her." Mrs. Takahashi answered, "The way they looked at each other. Sesshomaru can sense it, too. He just doesn't know what it is yet…he just knows it's different; I can see it in his eyes."

"So there's no way of changing it?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Rin's stuck with this fate? Permanently?"

Mrs. Takahashi nodded. "That and… the fact that, umm," she hesitated, "my-son-has-chosen-her-as-his-intended-mate." She finished quickly.

Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened. "What?!"

**Hooray! Six pages! Hope you like it. As far as my other story, **_**When Plans Backfire**_**, I'm working on my next chapter, I promise. Review, please!**


	2. Fear Me, Humans!

Sesshomaru walked into the classroom, and all was quiet. He walked over to the teacher, and several girls giggled.

The teacher looked up from her paperwork. "Oh!" she said, surprised, "You must be new student." He nodded and glanced at the class. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Takahashi, Sesshomaru."

"Takahashi? _The_ Takahashi. From Takahashi Corps.?" She said, getting up.

He nodded again, rolling his eyes. 'Here it comes…' he thought. 'The blush…' Just then, the teacher began blushing. 'The bow and clumsiness…' She bowed, and tripped over her bag to get to him. 'The apology…'

"I'm so sorry!" she said, shaking his hand, still flushed.

"It's okay." He answered.

"I'm your AP Biology teacher, Miss Kimiko." She walked in front of the class, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her round, full backside, very noticeable under her jet black hair.

"Everyone," she announced, "This is Takahashi Sesshomaru."

"You mean from Takahashi Corps.?" Someone yelled. Sesshomaru nodded again.

The group of girls giggled. "Hi, Sesshomaru-kun!" they said in unison. Before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

Miss Kimiko turned to him again. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "What's there to know?"

"Why don't you start with your name, age and what you like to do? Things like that."

He sighed and cleared his throat/ "My name is Sesshomaru. I'm seventeen years old—"more giggles erupted from the group of girls, "And..." he thought for a moment, "I don't like to do much." He said, turning to Miss Kimiko.

"And what do you dislike?" Miss Kimiko asked.

He scoffed. "What I dislike?" he asked. "People who are too happy, dumb blondes, unicorns, rainbows…gay stuff like that." He paused again. "Oh, and groupies..." he said, staring at the girls. They giggled some more.

"Why is he staring at us?" one girl whispered with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness, he is so hot!" another said. Sesshomaru winced. They were _dumb_ groupies. "He must be so rich…" another girl whispered. They giggled again.

"That's nice, Sesshomaru." Miss Kimiko told him, "You can take the seat between Kagura and Koga."

He moved his eyes to the girl and boy sitting at the back of the classroom. He walked to his new seat, and sat down. The girl rolled her blood red eyes at him.

"Oh, jeez, not another one." She glared over at Koga, who was scratching his armpit. He picked something out of it, smelled it and grinned. Kagura rolled her eyes again.

Sesshomaru noticed her remark and glared back at her. He wasn't going to be nice to her, though she smelled like a demon, with short black hair pulled back into a ponytail by a clip adorned with three feathers. She was wearing a conservative teal sweatshirt and jeans. He sniffed the air, and got a whiff of a_ fuka_, wind scent, on her body. He sniffed the air once more, catching the scent of wet fur, rotting food and dirt. 'Wolf…" he thought, disgusted.

"Pssst!" Koga whispered, "Oi! Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to look at him. The smell was overwhelming, and he wrinkled his nose. "You're a demon, too?" he asked, stupidly.

Sesshomaru raised his brows in surprise; he'd never met a demon, let alone a wolf demon, dumber than him. "Yes, why?"

Koga snapped his fingers. "I knew it! 'Cause you smell like a dog!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Judging by your hygiene and clothes, I'm guessing you're a wolf demon."

Koga grinned. "Got that right!"

"Idiot…" Kagura mumbled, "He just insulted you."

"Aw, shaddup!" Koga said, rather loudly.

Miss Kimiko looked up. "Hush, Koga."

Sesshomaru looked around and noticed some sort of barrier separating the humans from the demons and other creatures. Koga was maybe too stupid to notice, but he was sure the girl could see it. All one had to do was squint a little and they would see the faint pink bubble like wall, cutting the middle of the classroom from one end of the wall to the other.

He leaned over to his left, and whispered to Kagura, "You're a wind sorceress, correct?"

She looked at him funny. "Yeah…"

"Why are the demons sitting in the back of the classroom?"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I dunno. Do your work!" The barrier seemed to cause anger and frustration to the girl.

"Wench." Sesshomaru growled.

"Dog!" Kagura spat.

"Wolf!" Koga whispered.

Kagura glared at the wolf, as Sesshomaru slouched in his seat. This would be a very long day. Somehow, his mind kept wandering to the small brown haired girl who was helping him. He couldn't understand why he had the oddest urge to bite into her neck, hard enough to break the skin, but not as to injure her. He wanted her to realize he was much stronger than her; better than her. He wanted to show her that she was not the boss of him. Not now, not ever. She did something no other living organism on the big blue marble like planet has ever dared to do; question his authority. Sure, she had some sort of power, but not enough to collapse under like his. He would not give into her, she was just another human. So why did he have this yearning, this longing to hold her close and protected in his arms, away from the rest of the world? It was nothing he had ever felt before.

"Hey, Sesshomaru", Kagura whispered. His eyes swiveled to hers. "I don't know why Miss Kimiko makes us sit in the back. She just bunched us all together and put this barrier up. She's a priestess."

"A priestess?" Sesshomaru asked. Weird, he sensed no spiritual powers coming from her. "She doesn't look like one." He looked over at Miss Kimiko's form fitting dark jeans and shirt. "She sure as hell doesn't dress like one."

"I think she's scared of us." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Shouldn't she be?"

Kagura grinned. "I guess."

"Aren't most humans afraid?" he questioned.

"Most of them, with a few exceptions. Humans aren't allowed to show fear. They wouldn't dare. Ms. Higurashi's rule." She explained. "This school is mixed with so many kinds of people, but she is determined to keep peace. Yeah, it's been this way for a while now, but I wouldn't bet on it staying this way. It's only but a matter of time…"

Hmm, interesting. "And you said something about exceptions."

"Yeah, only two though. They're the only ones who us don't treat us like monsters, or are even afraid of us for that matter. Everyone else who isn't afraid is the students with spiritual powers, or slayers."

"And who might these two humans be?"

Kagura smiled. "The Higurashi girls."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up. Way up. "Higurashi? Like Rin Higurashi?"

Kagura looked at him. "Yeah, and her cousin, Kagome." She put her feet in the chair, hugging her knees, and pulled her sweatshirt over them. "You know Rin?"

Sesshomaru paused. "In a way."

Kagura chuckled. "Nice girl."

"I like Kagome." Koga blurted out. "One day, I'm gonna make her my wife." The two looked at him, and he grinned proudly.

"Don't lie to yourself, Koga. You know that Hojo boy has basically claimed her." Kagura said, shaking her head.

Koga laughed. "Ha! That human? I'll rip him to shreds." He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Sesshomaru had difficulty holding in his laughter. The mangy wolf was pathetic; even his younger brother, Inuyasha could kick his ass. He couldn't wait until his father enrolled Inuyasha into the school. This would be a very interesting year. He listened to Kagura and Koga argue throughout the period, his mind occasionally slipping to that _girl_. No, he wouldn't think about her. He forced himself to listen to their conversation.

"Kagome would never fall for the likes of you. You're too arrogant, let alone stupid."

"I am not stupid!" Koga protested.

"So spell 'it'!"

"S…t…o…o…p…e…d… Stupid." Koga said, proudly.

Kagura snorted. "Oh, please. 'Stupid' is spelled s-t-u-p-i-d. And I said spell 'it', not 'stupid', stupid."

"I can too spell stupid!" Koga said, dumbly.

Kagura slapped her forehead. "I give up…"

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru said. "How old is Rin's cousin?"

Kagura thought for a second. "Fifteen."

"What else do you know about her?"

"Why?" Kagura asked, suspicious.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "None of your business." Just then, the bell rang.

Kagura got up. "Bye." She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the classroom.

Sesshomaru also picked up his bad and walked out of the classroom. He looked around the hallway for the classroom Rin pointed to. He spotted it, and walked down the hallway, and into the room. Another class full of obnoxious looking girls. Oh, joy. A girl walked up to him.

"Hi!" she greeted, waving.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. She wasn't a bad sight at all, with brown eyes and pretty black hair. Her smile seemed outrageously contagious, and Sesshomaru fought the urge to smile back.

"Hi." He said, gruffly. Something about this girl reminded him of someone. Someone frustratingly annoying. She resembled one who could get whatever they wanted, effortlessly.

"You're Sesshomaru, right? Rin told me I had class with you." She said.

Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. Rin. That's who she reminded him of. Of course, it was all very clear to see; the smile, the kind eyes; it all made perfect sense.

"By any chance, might you be Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.

She grinned. "The one and only!"

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. It was that damned smile… How it irked him so.

"Wanna sit down?" Kagome offered. Sesshomaru shrugged, and slumped down in a seat. She slipped into the seat right next to him, expertly ignoring the hateful stares she was getting from the group of girls behind them.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're being shot by daggers." He informed her. "You know, the ones coming out of those girl's eyes?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know; this happens all the time. Watch this." She turned around and flashed a dazzling smile in their direction, and the glare of it hit one of the girls straight in the face. They all smiled back. Sesshomaru chuckled. "That's better. All smiles. I love happiness." She turned back around.

Sesshomaru watched as the girls kept the smiles plastered on their faces. "I think they're going to stay that way for the rest of the period…."

Kagome looked back at the girls who were still smiling. "Yeah, I think I overdid that one…oh well."

The entire period, Kagome helped Sesshomaru with his work. The truth is, he didn't need it, he was just being nice. Whoa, back up. Since when was he ever nice to someone? He needed to change that. He would not be like the rest of the idiotic school who slumped down under the power Kagome's smile. He would show her.

He growled loudly, startling Kagome. She looked at him, confused. He growled again, more menacing and louder. The students around them backed up out of their seats. Kagome sat at her desk, completely unafraid.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to kill you, human." He growled at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, as the students retreated to the door, as quiet as possible. Even the teacher moved. "Oh, please. Spare me." She said, picking up her pencil.

"Prepare to die." He said, baring his fangs.

"Sesshomaru, do your work, please. What, do you need help again?"

That was the last straw! He was tired of these arrogant humans! He got up, abruptly, knocking down his desk in the process. Kagome didn't look up once. He grabbed her by her waist, lifting her into the air.

She roiled her eyes again. "Put me down so I can finish." She told him, "At least _I _care about my grade." The muscles in his arms flexed, as he contemplated on what to do. "Down." Kagome commanded, "Now."

Oh, how he loathed her. Obediently, he put her down.

"Thank you." She said, going back to her work.

"I hate you…" he mumbled.

-x-

The last ten minutes of the period Sesshomaru spent cursing himself out. Why couldn't he just have killed her? It wouldn't have been a problem. He could have snapped her neck, not caring about the number of witnesses; he'd kill them too. But as he was holding her, his hand betrayed him. He couldn't find a way to punch through her chest, or slice her into bits. He didn't know why when she said, "Down" he complied like a pathetic little puppy.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he muttered, smacking himself in the head.

Kagome looked over at him. "Did you finish your work, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Leave me alone." He said, realizing that it came out as a whimper, rather than a growl. Dammit…

Kagome sighed, "Do you need help again?" He continued to glare at her. "Here lemme see what problem you're on." She reached out for his paper, and he snatched it away. "Fine, fine…" she said, returning to her work.

"Stupid sophomore," he said, "Why are you in a junior's class anyway?"

"Because…" she said, putting her pencil down. "I past Geometry and Math B. I'm too smart for that kiddie stuff."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Oh? So what class is Rin taking?"

"Rin's a junior on a senior's level. She's taking senior classes, and she already took her SAT's. She's done for the year."

"Did she pass?"

"Duh. Now you won't if you don't finish your work."

Sesshomaru sighed and picked up his pencil. Just then, the lunch bell rang.

"See? Look what you did! Now I'm not finished!" she exclaimed. He snatched her paper from her, and quickly filled in the rest of the answers.

"There. Happy?" he asked. She flushed and gave in her paper to a nervous looking teacher. She picked up her bag, and went outside.

"Hi!" he heard her exclaim. He made his way out into the hallway, and for the first time, witnessed his heart skipping a few beats.

"Hi there." Rin said, with a smile. He nodded at her.

Rin snorted. "What's with the 'Nod of Nobility'? What is this, 'Lion King'?" Kagome giggled, and Rin turned to her. "So how was he in class?"

Kagome shrugged. "He was a good boy. We had some…complications…" she said slowly, looking up at Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyebrows went up. "Oh?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, making her giggle once more. "I'm hungry, Rin."

Rin held out her arm and Kagome took it. "Shall we?" she asked.

"To the lunchroom!" Kagome exclaimed, and they skipped down the hallway, getting smiles from the students all the way to the cafeteria. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and tried to keep up, making sure that he didn't look like he was trying to join them.

**So yay! Here's the second chapter! Here's the deal with the new characters so far:**

**Miss Kimiko: She's sort of a slutty priestess, and it's a wonder how she keeps her abilities, but yeah….**

**Kagura: Is an undercover spaz-cake. She may act all cool with her feathered hair and large sweatshirts, but she's really a… Naw, I'll let you find out when I get to that part.**

**Koga: Is an idiot. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was just too tempting. It was either make him a preppy smart kid or a really dingy idiot. Hi, I'd like to try the dingy idiot for 400, please. So yeah…but don't worry. He won't stay that way for long!**

**Kagome: The amazingly cute girl in this story, who always sees the bright side of everything. It is impossible to hate her, and say it in her face.**

**There you are, your guide, and review, please! I like reviews. They make me happy. 3**


	3. Sesshomaru, Not Sesshy

Rin and Kagome opened the cafeteria doors, and all eyes were on them. It was quiet for a moment, before Kagome said, "Hi, everybody!"

"Hi, Kagome-chan!" the school greeted.

'Are they serious?' Sesshomaru thought, frowning.

Kagome and Rin walked past most of the tables, smiling at everyone and occasionally waving.

"Hey, Kagome." A boy said, walking up to them with a grin plastered on his face. He was taller then her, but at least two inches shorter than Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Hojo." Kagome said, giving her all into an attempt to smile her best, as he took another step closer to her.

"You thought about what I said yet?" he asked, hope in his eyes. Sesshomaru had never seen someone so pathetic in his life.

Kagome sighed. "Hojo, you know I can't. I have a very busy schedule, and have absolutely no time for dates."

Hojo's posture turned into a slouch. A look of rejection. He sighed in surrender. "Okay…" Sesshomaru snorted; this was hilarious.

"You got something to say, demon?" Hojo asked him, chest puffed out.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Sesshomaru said, coolly. "Give up. She's never going to got out with you because she doesn't like you." A nearby crowd 'oooh'ed.

Hojo glared at him. "What would you know about something like love? You're just a stupid demon." More 'oooh's.

"You don't need to know about love to know when someone thinks you're a loser."

"Oh, that's a diss on my block!" someone yelled.

"You want a piece of this?" Hojo said, balling his fists.

"I have not the time nor the energy to meddle with a _human_ who wants to act tough."

"How do you know it's just an act?" Hojo asked, getting in his face.

"You're just a little kid. You can't back up your words."

"Oh, snap!" someone else said.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered warningly.

"Wanna find out?" Hojo asked menacingly.

"Gladly." Sesshomaru said, glaring at him.

They stared each other down, when Rin stepped between the two boys.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" she said, sternly. Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl's face, about to tell her off as well, but he shrunk back, the look in her eyes too frightening for even him. Although the two boys towered over her head, they both seemed to back off under the authority in her voice. "Go sit down." She snapped at Hojo, who turned around and went back to his table in a huff. "You." She said, pointing to Sesshomaru, "Let's go sit down." Sesshomaru growled. "Now." She ordered.

-x-

Kagome slipped into a seat of a table full of different people. There was a monk, two demon slayers, a fox demon and a newt demon.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new friend Sesshomaru." Kagome announced. There was a chorus of greetings, then they all went back to their food.

"So, Sesshomaru." Kagome started, "This is Sango. She's a demon slayer." Sesshomaru looked at the girl with long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Hey." Sango said. She didn't smile, but nodded.

"And that's her brother, Kohaku." Kohaku was a shrimp, with freckles and dark brown hair. "He's a freshman." She added.

"This is my buddy, Shippo." She continued, pointing to the pretty boy looking fox demon, who waved, making the staring girls behind him swoon.

"This is Jaken, Rin's friend." Jaken, the next demon, looked nervous, and mumbled a 'hello', and waved, knocking his fork onto his lap.

"And this is Miroku." Miroku was the young monk, about Kagome's age, with violet eyes, and jet black hair. He had something hidden in his book bag, and judging by the smell of arousal emitting from his body, Sesshomaru was positive he didn't want to know.

"Hi…" he said, continuing to look at whatever he had in his bag.

"What'd I miss?" Rin asked, sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Lady Rin." Miroku said, across from her.

A moment later, Rin jumped and kicked something under the table. "Lech." Miroku's hand came from under the table, red and looking a little swollen. "Don't touch me!"

"It's the hand…" Miroku said, weakly, "I can't control it."

Sesshomaru felt boil up from his chest. He held in a growl. _'What's wrong with you now?' _his mind asked. He didn't know, but hell, no one put their hands on HIS girl without getting a —wait— back up…_his_ girl? Since when did Rin Higurashi become _his _girl? No. he didn't have a girl; he didn't NEED a girl. So why was he being so possessive? Why did he listen to her when he didn't even listen to Izayoi?

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called. His amber eyes swiveled to her dark brown ones.

"Are you staying after school with me today?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. "Maybe we can go to Sesshomaru's house!"

"Yeah!" Rin agreed. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. You couldn't just invite people you just met over to your house…it was so…unusual. "Whaddaya say, Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru almost fell out of his chair. "What did you just call me?"

Rin blinked. "I called you 'Sesshy'"

Somewhere, inside, Sesshomaru's heart warmed up a few degrees. No one had ever given him a nickname. No had ever _dared_ to give him a nickname. He was annoyed and pissed as hell, but deep down, he liked it.

"My name is not 'Sesshy'. It's Sesshomaru." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know that," Rin said slowly, "but 'Sesshomaru is a mouthful. I shortened it to 'Sesshy' Plus, it's cuter."

"I like it." Kagome agreed. She looked around the table for support. Everyone, however, was watching Sesshomaru's facial expressions with great care, and no one dared to agree with her.

"Sango?" Rin asked.

Sango glanced at Sesshomaru's frown before saying, "It's so dumb. It doesn't fit him. I like Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked to Rin, who didn't look afraid at all. "Well, I nicknamed you 'Sesshy' And that's final." With that, she returned to her food. The whole table was silent.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. He had just met this girl, and already she had given him a nickname. Normally, he would disagree and threaten to slice the person's head off, but this time his silently obeyed. This girl was so infuriating! Was she not aware of the fact that he was a monster? Who was she that she had the audacity to shorten his name to something so—

'_Cute…_' his mind finished.

'No, it's stupid!' Sesshomaru insisted.

'_So why don't you just kill her now?_'

'Because…I can't'

'_Exactly._'

He let out a fustrated sigh. "Whatever." He decided that he would teach himself not to crae anymore. So he had a nickname. How bad can it get?

**Oh, yeah! The chapter is UP! As for Kagome, another piece of her personality: Bubbly. She has a huge power of persuasion, so she basically can make anyone do whatever she wants. To sum it all up, she's a cute non-bitchy bitch. Reviews, please!**

**xox,**

**DarkTemperancd**


	4. Hands Off My Girl! I Mean Friend!

**OKAY OKAY! It's been literally TWO WHOLE YEARS! D: I'm so very sorry! But I'm determined! I found my books and I'll try to update whenever I can. Please forgive me! So here's the next chapter. Hehe. YAY!**

At the end of lunch, Sesshomaru felt just as crappy as he did when entering the school. The only difference was the two girls he had following him and talking his head off.

"So guess what, Sesshy?" Rin exclaimed. "I have class with you!" Somewhere inside of him, way deep down, he felt a flutter of some kind of emotion. 'Must be that cafeteria food…' he thought.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru shrugged. He began to walk faster.

"Sesshy! I'm talking to you!" Rin cried.

"Yeah, Sesshy. She's talking to you." Someone sneered from behind them.

Sesshomaru's muscles tensed.

"Naraku…" Rin said in a warning tone.

Sesshomaru turned around and almost lost his composure. Standing in front of Rin was a guy about his height, with tight skinny jeans and a baby tee. He wore purple eyeliner and his long black hair tied up in a matching purple band.

"So I heard you messed with my best friend Hojo." Naraku said, putting one hand on his hip.

"What about it?"

"Sesshy, let's go." Rin urged him, trying to pull him away.

"Sesshy?" Naraku repeated with a cackle, "What kinda name is―"

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed the boy'd neck and slammed him against the lockers. Naraku began struggling, kicking and clawing at the strong hand holding him in the air.

"Stop….please…" he choked, his eyes watering.

"Don't you ever," Sesshomaru said, slamming his head against the wall, "ever call me 'Sesshy' again? Got it?"

Naraku nodded helplessly. Sesshomaru growled. "And tell Hojo I said not to mess with me." Naraku nodded again. Sesshomaru growled again, his eyes turning red. "Stay away from me."

Rin walked over to sesshomaru and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his blood red eyes to her, and she said "Enough, please." Then, just as fast as it began. It ended.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal amber color and he dropped Naraku, who slumped down and scrambled away. His clenched fist and tightened muscles relaxed. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought, 'I could have killed that fag! All she did was touch me and…' 'And it soothed you.' His mind informed him. While he had this argument inside his head, his body seemed to be going on instinct again. His arms went around Rin's waist, and pulled her into his chest. With one hand still on her waist, he brushed her hair behind her shoulders and lifted her chin.

Rin had no idea what was wrong with him. Here he was, holding her in his arms, but he said he hated humans. He was too confusing for her. 'You like him…' something in her head said. 'No I don't. He's so mean and sarcastic!' 'And you like it…' the voice argued. 'Do not!' 'Do too!" 'Nuh-uh!' 'Uh-huh!' Her hands then found their way to his chest and she began caressing the tense muscles of his biceps. She fisted her small hands in his shirt, and stood on her tip-toes, bringing her face closer to his.

Sesshomaru bent down closer to Rin, pulling her even close. 'She's so soft and fragile… and…' Sesshomaru stopped himself. What? He blinked and realized how much the girl was in his personal space. He blushed and let go of her, turning away.

Rin blushed as well. Would she really have kissed him? She had just met him, yet it felt like she'd known him her whole life. She was acting weirder than normal. Usually the guys she liked, or a guy who liked her would have to go through at least 8 steps to being her boyfriend. She would have to do it for Sesshomaru. No exceptions.

"Ahem." Kagome said, clearing her throat. "Are you two done? I don't think the school wants you to stop."

They looked around at the crowd that had formed in the hallway. They hadm't heard the bell ring for the end of lunch, and now people were making their way to theit last class. Sesshomaru was in shock. What a way to give a first impression! Only Kagome was capable of speech.

"Okay, everybody move it. Show's over. Go to class." She said, shooing everyone down the hall.

Rin snapped out of the trance she was in, and stooped down to get her bag.

"Come on." She told him, not turning around.

"To where?" Somewhere way back in his mind, he ways thinking of way to get her alone. There weren't many.

"Our next class. I have class with you. Which we need to get to before we're late."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "What class is that?"

"Health." She replied, walking as fast as she could. For Sesshomaru it wasn't very fast, as his legs were twice as long as hers. She was running now, which for Sesshomaru was a jog. Suddenly, aftr running full speed down the almost empty hallways and corridors, she stopped altogether and dropped on the floor, breathing heavily.

"You're really pissing me off." Sesshomaru told her. "Where are you trying to run to?"

Rin glared up at him. "Leave me alone. I don't know what to do with myself right now."

"What was the point of telling me we're going to class, then hightailing it― no, I'm sorry― attempting to hightail it through the school, only to run out of breath and give up?"

Rin looked away. "What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly to no one in particular.

Honestly, Sesshomaru could think of a few things, but he kept them to himself. So instead, he leaned against the wall nest to her and began talking.

"When I was little, my father used to tell me stories of these beautiful women. They were stronger than the average human and hanyous, but not as strong as demons." He paused, reminiscing.

"What ere they called?" Rin asked.

"I can't remember. I know he told me how their blood contained that of a priestess and a demon, therefore putting them on the same level of power as an average-strength demon. They had such special abilities, that their spiritual aura and demonic aura merged, creating a rare creature."

"So they're like some kind of female warrior?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"The aura was so special, that it would leade thousands of males, humans, hanyous and demons to her subconsciously, who would fall in love with her. Out of that number, the woman would only pick one."

"So she was a seductress as well?"

"Not exactly. Her mind wouldn't pick the male, her heart and body would."

"So if she was near that guy, she'd probably screw him and not know why?"

"Most likely. Sometimes our bodies know things before our minds do. It has to catch up, which it does eventually."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin asked, confused.

"At first my reason was to make you feel better with a story, but my intentions changed. You'll figure it out, as will I." He looked down at her and she was pouting, her eyes furrowed over her big dark brown eyes. She was unbelievably adorable, and she didn't even know it. A single strand of hair was out of place, and he found himself bending down and brushing it back.

'Her hair is so soft…' he thought. His hand stroked her head, trailing down to her chin. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Rin leaned her head into his hand and her eyes closed slowly. It felt so good, so comforting. She could sit there with his hand on her cheek. She felt so happy. Then sudden;y, it stopped. Her eyes fluttered open and Sesshomaru looked alarmed.

"What? What happened?" she purred hazily.

"Do you hear yourself?" he asked.

Rin cocked her head to the side. What was that vibrating in her chest? She touched it. She was vibrating. Almost like a cat's purr.

"I'm purring." She remarked, looking up at him. "Why?"

"I have no clue. Maybe you've got some cat demon blood in you." He suggested.

Rin scoffed. "Nah, I'm 100% human. Can't you smell it?"

He sniffed the air around her. Actually, he didn't know what he smelled. It was new.

They continued their conversation in the hallway, completely not caring about their last class, until the last bell rang.

**WOOOOOOO! This took me about 45 minutes to type, but I guess I'm okay with that since I haven't updated in a two years. Hopefully you liked it. So please review1 Thankies!**


	5. Why Won't You Stay Out Of My Mind?

**Ha ha I betchu guys thought it would take me another like 4 years to update to the next chapter but I UPDATED LIKE TWO DAYS LATER! HAAA! I really have most of the chapters written out I just gotta take the time actually type them out. Which I've been doing and then posting them right after. SO TAKE MY DEDICATION, BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS! D': -unappreciated- Anyways. Ignore my tantrum and enjoy the next chapter!**

The last bell rang, and students filed out of their classes outside.

"Wow, did time go by that fast?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked down the hallway past her, and began walking down the corridor.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rin asked, trotting nest to him.

"Home." He said, not looking back. Rin was getting annoyed.

"I don't get you! One minute you're all nice and stuff, next you're all anti-social again."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going home." He said, not turning back.

"Okay, bye." Rin said, running in front of him and stopping him in his path. Sesshomaru looked down at the same girl who had flung her arms around his torso.

"I don't do hugs." He said gruffly. But something about the way her arms wrapped around him and her cute brown hair glimmering under the lights made him put his arms around her little frame in an awkward hug. They let go and went their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow!" Rin called after him.

"See you…" Sesshomaru mumbled, walking outside the doors of the school. He left, and Rin walked to the main office where Principal Higurashi was waiting for her.

"Hi, Auntie!" she said smiling. Principal Higurashi gave her a look that said 'We've got to talk'

"Come in and sit down, love. I need to talk to you about something."

Sesshomaru walked into the school parking lot to his car, fighting the urge to slam open the doors of the school and find Rin. He didn't want to hurt her or harm her in any way. He just wanted to be around her. He wanted to be near her. Just knowing that she was within his reach made him feel calm. Whoa, wait. When did he EVER lose his cool? He sucked his teeth. It was so annoying. He got into his car, started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Just as he turned the corner, his phone vibrated. It was Izayoi. Not feeling like speaking to anyone, he reluctantly answered it.

"Yes, Mother."

"Seshomaru?" she asked tentatively. "Where are you?"

"On my way home. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. So how was your first day of school?"

"It was…interesting…"

"Good. Well, your father and I want to have a word with you when you come home."

"For what?" he said, pissed off. He needed time to think, not a family meeting. "Never mind. Whatever, I'll be there."

"Thank you." She said, and hung up.

He hung up the phone and slammed it into the passenger seat. What could they possibly want? They already caused enough trouble, putting him in this school, what more damage could they do?

-x-

"I have **what**?" Rin exclaimed, sitting forward in her seat, gripping the arm rests.

"Calm down..." Principal Higurashi said soothingly.

"No, Auntie! How can I calm down if you just told me I'm not human?"

"Now, now. Breathe… I didn't say 'not human'. Simply 'different'. Think of it as 'super-human'."

"So basically I'm a descendant of these ancient female warriors with demon and priestess powers who lure all species of men in with their aura?" Rin summed up.

"Yes, like I said, 'super-human'." Principal Higurashi said.

Rin scoffed. "More like 'super-slut'" Her eyes widened in realization. "Then that means Sesshomaru doesn't really like me…"

"Oh! And about that…" Principal Higurashi began.

"Forget it. I already know. He only likes me because I'm a super-slut. I get it." Her eyes welled with tears. "I'm going home."

"Rin, wait! It's important that you know something!" Principal Higurashi exclaimed.

Rin got up and walked to the door. "It would've been better if I wasn't born." She said, sniffling. She opened the door and left, slamming it behind her.

Principal Higurashi sat in her chair, head in her hands. "I really need to work on my authorative skills…."

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of his father's enormous estate and got out of his car.

"Good evening, Master Sesshomaru" the butler demon, Jaken said, taking his keys.

Sesshomaru walked past him into the main lobby, where another butler awaited him.

"Good evening, Master Sesshomaru." He said, "Lord Inutaisho awaits you in his office."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said, walking up the grand staircase. He walked down a series of corridors and up a small flight of stairs, arriving finally at an elegant door with a brass door knob. He knocked twice before a male voice said, "Come in."

Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped inside the large, spacious office. He looked around at the vast amount of books on the walls, and the certificates that decorated the sides, then to the huge desk at the end of the room. Behind it, in a comfy looking office chair with a serious face on was Inutaisho Takahashi, CEO and founder of Takahashi Industries, aka Dad.

"Sesshomaru, have a seat." His father said, waving at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Already sitting in one of the chairs was his younger brother, Inuyasha, his legs up on the desk, grinning broadly. To his right, sitting on the side of the desk was his stepmother, Izayoi.

"What's this about?" Sesshomaru said, sitting next to Inuyasha.

"What's with your face, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, "You look high and pissed. Like someone stole your car and tried to shove crack up your d―"

"Enough, Inuyasha" Izayoi scolded.

Inuyasha shrugged and Inutaisho chuckled. "As you know, Inuyasha is enrolled at your school and tomorrow will be his first day." Inutaisho told him. "I expect you both to be on your best behavior. No funny business." He said, giving Inuyasha a meaning look, who returned it with an innocent one.

"Hey, bro. Are there cute girls there?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glared at him. "What? I just wanna know! I don't wanna be looking at ugly girls for the rest of the year, is all."

"Well I've seen a number of good looking girls on my way in and out of the school." Izayoi said, "But you don't need to worry about that, young man. Focus on your work."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a mischievous look, before replying "Yes, ma'am."

"Very well." Inutaisho said. "You're dismissed." The two boys got up. "Except you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sat back down, rolling his eyes.

"Dang, bro. Only one day in school and you're already in trouble. Shame on you." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Get out, Inuyasha." Izayoi said, waving him off.

"Fine." He said, feigning hurt. He walked out of the room and Inutaisho cleared his throat.

"Now, your mother has informed me of a particular young lady at your school you have shown interest for." He said.

"It's nothing, Dad. I―"

"No, it is something. Your mother also informed me of a special aura she sensed around this girl."

"Aura?" Sesshomaru said, raising a brow.

"Yes, a peculiar aura; that of a priestess and a demon, yet somehow still human."

Sesshomaru thought for a while. It sounded an awful lot like the stories he used to hear as a child.

"Honey, remember those stories your father used to tell you when you were younger?" Izayoi asked.

He knew it. Sesshomaru's amber eyes swiveled to hers. "Let me guess. They're true." She nodded. "And Rin is one of these ancient women warriors?" She nodded again. He shrugged. "I guess I saw this coming. Can I go now?" he asked, getting up.

"There's another thing we must tell you." Inutaisho said, standing up as well. Sesshomaru frowned. "Sesshomaru, remove your shirt, please."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. "What?"

"Take off your shirt please, dear." Izayoi repeated for him. "There's something we need to check."

Sesshomaru hesitated then lifted his shirt over his head, revealing finely chiseled abdominals and biceps. Izayoi gasped. "I know," he said, "I've been working out."

Inutaisho shook his head. "No son. Look at your chest." Sesshomaru looked down in confusion and saw it. Right above his heart was the faint outline of a crescent moon.

Sesshomaru looked back up. "What is this?"

Inutaisho walked around his desk and up to his son, examining the mark. "It's the sign of adulthood for demons. Your body has chosen is intended mate. You just don't realize who it is yet." He explained.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

His father shook his head. "You must figure it out on your own, as I have and your brother will. Your mother seems to have an idea but don't bother asking her; she won't even tell me/" He looked at his wife in amusement.

Sesshomaru blinked, absorbing all of this information. "May I be dismissed? I need time alone to think."

"Of course. Go relax, son." Inutaisho said. "You need it."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, bowing and heading for the door.

"Sesshomaru?" Izayoi said softly.

"Yes?" he replied, not taking his hand off of the door knob.

"We love you…"

"Ditto." He said gruffly, walking out of the room.

Inutaisho turned to his mate and wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Izayoi asked.

Inutaisho kissed her forehead. "Yes. He's lucky you know. I didn't have anyone to help me figure out anything."

"Oh?"

"No. Not a single soul. I just saw the most beautiful human girl in the world one day, and I knew I had to make her mine." He kissed her cheek.

"And so you did." Izayoi said, laughing. She unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and traced his own mark. It was filled in and more defined than Sesshomaru's.

"The most we can do is hope for the best and wait for the day he and Inuyasha bring home a lovely lady." He said.

Izayoi kissed him softly, and hugged him. "I'll get the wedding tuxedos pressed." she said, walking towards the door.

"Don't forget mine as well." Inutaisho called.

"But of curse, my dear." She said, winking at him.

Inutaisho chuckled. "My family…"


	6. Love Is A Stupid Word

**I know what you're all thinking. 'How dare she update after so long?" Don't kill me! I'm sick and finally got some time to actually type up some more shtuff. I will make it a habit to write more now! :O And if you get a chance, check out my other stories, 'cause I'll be updated those too. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Rin walked out of the school building, into the parking lot and got into her car. She wiped away a few more tears, before looking at herself in the rearview mirror. Her reflection angered her, and she started up her car.

Why was she so upset? Who cared how Sesshomaru felt or thought about her? He was just another boy…right? Who cared if he hugged her in just the right way? Who cared about his amber-gold eyes? Who gave a crap about his cute silver hair, or the fact that he tried to act like he hated everyone, when it was obvious to her that he was the exact opposite? She did. She cared. Because she, Rin Higurashi was falling for a guy. And not just any guy—no no. She was falling for a guy she barely knew, and she didn't even know it.

Rin drove out of the parking lot, and got onto the highway. Her phone rang twice, but she ignored it. She needed time alone to think. To figure out how she would make herself get over Sesshomaru Takahashi.

-x-

Sesshomaru walked to his room and sat on his king sixe bed, furious. Who could his mate be? He cursed his brain for not catching up with his instincts fast enough. He would need to get rid of that Rin Higurashi. She was blocking his thoughts and he needed to figure out who his mate was. He would dispose of her quickly and as simple as possible. He had no time for annoying girls who wanted to plague his mind; he had bigger fish to fry. He debated whether he should kill her the following day or just do it tonight. He couldn't find a way to harm her cousin, but he just _knew_ he would be able to kill her. He decided he would do it tonight. There would be less witnesses and it would give him more time to search for his mate. He lay on his bed, waiting for the sun to set.

-x-

Rin drove onto her street, parking her car in front of her house. She stormed into her house, finding a note on the refrigerator.

'_Rin,_

_Shippo and I are off to the mall. If Mom asks, we're studying at his house. I'll probably spend the night._

_ Kagome_.'

Kagome and Shippo had been the best of friends since elementary and have been spending the night at each other's houses for years. Rin wasn't surprised at all. She open the refrigerator, pulled out some leftover lasagna and ate it cold, too tired to heat it up. She went upstairs, spent about three hours in the shower, before turning in early. She sat in her bed, crying softly. She thought of changing schools, or just not even going back. She sighed, knowing it wouldn't work since the principal was her aunt. The thoughts floated through her mind as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-x-

Sesshomaru awoke from his light slumber and looked out his window. It was dark now. He glanced at his clock: 9:28. He opened his window and climbed up the wall, onto the roof. He stood up and sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent. He found it easily, why? He didn't think twice of it before jumping off into the direction of her scent. He focused on his mission; search and destroy. He needed no distractions. He was a demon, and she was human. There could be no bonds between them. Although his parents were of two different species, he realized how weak his father had become. Before Izayoi, he was stoic and emotionless. What demons should be; monsters. The two, demon and son, lived together perfectly fine. At least that how Sesshomaru felt. But then he remembered how unhappy his father used to be, something that went away when Izayoi showed up at his door step as his new assistant. The moment the two locked eyes on each other, everything had changed. Sesshomaru couldn't understand at the time, but he knew Izayoi wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He got used to her being around the house, even after her normal working hours. Two years later, she married him and was pregnant with a baby boy. Demon babies developed faster than human ones so the half demon baby Inuyasha was born within months. The almost perfect replica of Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. The only difference was the two fuzzy white dog ears that poked out of his silver-white hair. Sesshomaru recalled rubbing them between his fingers. They were soft, like puppy fur.

She stopped on the roof of the house where Rin's scent was the strongest and silently hopped onto the balcony of the house. He sniffed the air again, and saw the scent was coming from the room in front of him. He peered through the glass door, and saw a small figure with brown hair on the bed, asleep. He opened the door and stepped inside soundlessly. Rin still laid fast asleep. He loomed closer, his shadow blocking out the moon light, creaking a floor board under the carpet. Rin's eyes flew open and Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said, groggily.

"Be quiet, human." He sneered, "I'm going to kill you now." He squeezed her neck and it seemed like his own breath left him. He tried to take a gulp of air, but nothing happened. His heart felt hot, and he clutched at his chest, clawing at his mark. It was glowing red, as if it was on fire, and he released the girl. Suddenly, he could breathe again, and Rin gasped in the air around them.

"What are you doing?" Rin demanded, unafraid.

"I'm going to rid you of this world." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do it!" she said fiercely, daring him.

Sesshomaru advanced towards her and before he could grab her, she gripped his shoulders and Sesshomaru lurched backwards. He held back a scream. The pain was excruciating. He held onto his torso, stumbling back towards the girl. Rin looked at her hands. Since when could she do that? She looked back at Sesshomaru who was slowly making his way back to where she was. His eyes were blood red. She couldn't fight him; she cared about him too much.

"Sesshomaru, stop." She pleaded. "Please." He reached her, claws ready and she touched his arm. "Sesshy, please stop." Tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision. She didn't want to hurt him. "No more." She whispered, stroking his face. She could make out the blood red eyes and wiped her own.

Sesshomaru slumped onto the floor in front of Rin's bed, eyes going back to their amber color. He noticed Rin's hands on his cheeks, and blushed. '_Dammit! This is no time for this!_" he thought furiously. He looked around her room, then back to her face, worried and slightly puffy from her tears. It hurt him, he realized. Strange enough, he cared how this human felt. He never wanted to see her face like this again.

"Rin…" he said seriously, "I'm sorry…" There, he apologized. It took a lot out of his ego, but he apologized.

Rin sighed heavily, and slid off of the bed, onto his knees, not letting go of his face. He wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she. Everything would be okay, she hoped. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Promise me you won't show up in the middle of the night claiming on trying to kill me." She whispered.

"I swear." He said firmly. Instinctively, his arms snaked around her waist again. He wanted to kiss her. Badly. No, scratch that, he _needed_ to. And this time, he could. There were no audiences, no interruptions. He could get it over with within a second.

Rin's eyes widened in shock as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist again. His eyes were focused on hers, his expression, hard. She focused on trying to breathe, her chest heaving. He was studying her, and as her lungs filled with the cool night air, his eyes moved down to her bosom, rising and falling softly. There was a glint in his eye, and he looked back up at her, fighting a smile that just about dripped with perverse. Rin suddenly felt dehydrated. She licked her lips, moistening them, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on to her mouth. Oh, how badly she wanted to kiss him. She was willing to put her prude attitude aside for just one kiss. They were so close! She could just grab his face and do it, for as long as she pleased.

Sesshomaru read it in her eyes. She wanted him as badly as he did her. He leaned in closer, eyes locked onto hers. He had to do it, he just had to. Using his finger, he tilted her chin up, and she reached up, entangling her fingers in his silver mane, bringing him less than half an inch away from her face.

He was going to kiss her.

Then, there was a loud bang downstairs.

"Rin! RIN!" Kagome called frantically.

"Rin honey, are you home?" Principal Higurashi called after her, equally worried.

Sesshomaru and Rin separated and got off of the floor, flushed. He walked to her balcony, and with one last look, he jumped off of the ledge.

Rin went to her door and called out, "I'm trying to sleep! Do you mind? "She could practically _hear_ Kagome grinning.

"Sorry!" Kagome called back up.

Rin got back into her bed, silently cursed herself, and drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.


	7. Second Day of Hell

**Yes, this story shall also be updated! A treat is in store for you! Enter, Inuyasha! :3  
**  
Chapter 7: Awkward Moments Are For Losers

The following morning, Rin washed up, got dressed, ate breakfast and began heading out the door, earlier than Kagome as usual. She walked past the kitchen table where Kagome was nodding off in her bowl of cereal, still clad in her pajamas and shook her head. She proceeded to walk out the door, when Shippo opened it from the other side.

"Morning." She said, smiling.

"G'morning." Shippo greeted. He rolled his at the sight of his best friend's nose in her Frosted Flakes and laughed.

"Can you...?" Rin asked, motioning to her cousin.

"Way ahead of you." He answered, moving towards the sleeping girl.

"See you at school!" Rin called, already making her way to her car. She walked down the driveway when a sleek limousine pulled up behind her car. The back window rolled down, revealing Izayoi's refreshing smile.

"Good morning, Rin!"

Rin smiled back. "Good morning, Mrs. Takahashi."

"Hop in love, I'll take you to school."

"Um, okay." The chauffeur opened the door and Rin climbed into the back seat. She sat down across from Izayoi and was offered an omelette.

"No thank you, I ate." She said.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked, "At least some fresh fruit. You need your vitamins."

"Alright..." Rin said, picking up an apple.

"So Rin, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Rin asked with a mouthful of apple.

"About Sesshomaru."

Rin choked. "Um, sorry. What?" She asked.

Izayoi smiled. "Is it just me, or has my stepson taken a liking to you?"

"Um... Uh... Liking?" She blushed as the past nights events flashed through her mind, lingering particularly on its conclusion.

"Yes. A rather serious one, if you ask me. Sesshomaru has developed an attraction to you."

Rin cleared her throat loudly. "I think 'attraction' is a strong word..."

"Well, I have something to tell you about yourself, Ms. Higurashi."

Rin huffed. This crap again? "Is it about that aura you sensed or whatever? Because I already know. And I figured it out already. Sesshomaru only hangs around me because of it. Please don't remind me."

"I'm sorry?" Izayoi asked, confused.

"My aunt already told me about these stupid hidden powers that I have and how Sesshomaru likes being around me because of them." She said, frowning. To her surprise, Izayoi began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Is that what your aunt told you?" She said, still laughing.

"Well, not really, but that's what it is!" Rin said, sincerely trying not to get confused.

"No, no silly girl. You always make me laugh." She said, patting Rin's arm. "Sesshomaru likes you because he has chosen you as his intended mate, not for your abilities."

Rin coughed. "What?"

"I believe I spoke a language you understand." Izayoi stated simply. "Sesshomaru has chosen you to be his companion for life."

Rin's jaw dropped. "That's not true! It can't be! Last night he-"

Izayoi's eyebrows flew up under her bangs. "Last night ?"

Rin gave her an innocent look. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Izayoi returned her look with a knowing one. She'd find out sooner or later.

"Alright well.. Hey look! We're here! Okaaaay, thank you SO much for the ride, Mrs. Takahashi. Buh-bye now!" She got out of the car with a wave and ran into the school building.

This was just plain weird. Sesshomaru? Attracted to her? Mates? She didn't think so. She headed into the main office and stopped in her tracks at the sight of a mane of silvery-white hair in front of her. But something wasn't right; it couldn't be Sesshomaru. His stance was slouched, incredibly casual and his left foot was crooked behind his right in a childish manner. There was no way this was Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, thanks ma'am. And might I had that turquois blouse really brings out your lovely complexion. You look absolutely amazing. Are you sure you're not a student here?"

The secretary giggled and Rin inwardly nodded her confirmation. This was definitely not Sesshomaru. The boy turned around and Rin stared. This HAD to be Sesshomaru's brother. He had the amber eyes, but there was no cold attitude at all. He also had a pair of white dog ears plainly visible in his mass of hair.

He grinned. "Sup?" He winked at the secretary who giggled again and walked past her, out of the room.

Rin went to the secretary. "Who was that boy?" The secretary looked at her papers.

"Takahashi-"

"I knew it!" Rin exclaimed. "Thank you!" She said, sprinting out of the office.

"No running in the hall ways!" The secretary called after her, shaking her head.

Rin had to find him. There were things she had to ask Sesshomaru's younger brother.

Sesshomaru got out of his car and glanced around the parking lot. Rin's car wasn't there. Did last night's events scare her away? He frowned at the thought and the frown grew deeper as he eyed his brother's Ferrari parked haphazardly in a corner, two of its wheels on the curb. His morning gradually got worse, it seemed. He walked through the front doors of the school building. It was time to start his second day of hell.

Rin ran through the hallways on every floor, yet she still saw no sign of him. Where could he possibly go?

"Rin! Where are you going?" She heard Kagome's voice call. She jogged up to Rin, slightly out of breath.

"I'm looking for someone." She said impatiently.

"I'll go with you!" Kagome said, inviting herself.

Rin rolled her eyes. There was no stopping Kagome anyway. They hurried back down to the first floor, and at the sight of silver hair, Rin went down the steps faster, not aware of the project a student had put on the steps.

"Rin! Watch out for the-" Kagome tried to warn, but her cousin had already tripped over it and was falling to the floor. There was a flash of silver and in an instant, Rin was in the arms of the handsome boy she had been trying to find.

"You should really be more careful when you go down the steps." Inuyasha said, chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks." Rin said, looking up at him. "Holy- ITS YOU!"

"IT IS?" Inuyasha mocked. "Now...who am I?"

"You're... Sesshomaru's brother."

"Sesshomaru's brother also has a name." He said, eyes twinkling.

Kagome giggled at his remark. His amber eyes flickered to her, and he grinned widely, his fangs glinting.

"Which is?" Rin asked, rolling her eyes.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. The best Takahashi in history." He bowed gracefully. "And you are?"

"Rin." She said, stiffly.

"And this must be your older sister, with the way she wisely looks over you."

Rin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Was that a height joke?

"Kagome." Kagome answered, stepping down the stairs and shaking his hand. She flashed on of her signature smiles. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"And might I add what a pleasure it is to be in the company in such a beautiful woman."

Kagome giggled. "Actually, I'm Rin's younger cousin."

Inuyasha feigned perfect shock. "Impossible." Rin just about puked.

"Oh quit it, I'm going to class." Rin said, stalking off.

"Would the lady let me walk her to class?" He inquired to Kagome.

"Shouldn't I be walking you to class?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Good point. Let's go." He opened the door for her, but someone pushed on the other side harshly. Inuyasha slid out of the way effortlessly. Hojo walked through it with Naraku, who laughed and winked at Inuyasha.

"Hojo..." Kagome said, exasperated.

Hojo looked Inuyasha up and down, who tried not to smirk.

"Who's the mutt?" He asked rudely. Naraku giggled.

"The mutt's name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied smoothly. "Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

Hojo looked at it like he was offering a pile of dung. "Another silver haired loser. Just what the school needs." He walked off with Naraku close behind him.

"Catch ya later, cutie." Naraku said, wiggling his fingers.

Inuyasha held out his elbow to Kagome. "Shall we, madame?"

Kagome smiled, taking his arm. "We shall."

**Yay! So the chapter is up! Feel free to review and subscribe! **


End file.
